concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruisrock
Ruisrock is a rock festival held annually on the island of Ruissalo in Turku, Finland. Ruisrock, founded in 1970, is the second oldest rock festival in Europe (after Pinkpop) and the oldest in Finland. The festival has attracted world-famous artists throughout its lifetime except around the start of the 2000s (decade), due to the organizer's economic issues. The festival area is divided into two sections, Niittyalue ("meadow section") and Ranta-alue ("beach section"). In 2005, when the German industrial metal band Rammstein performed at the festival, 71,000 visitors attended the festival. In recent years, the number of visitors has fluctuated around 70,000. However, the all-time record was set in 1971, when there were about 100,000 visitors, with artists such as Canned Heat playing. The 2009 edition of the festival saw a rise in attendance, when during 3 days there was a total of 92,000 visitors. In 2009, musical acts such as Slipknot, Disturbed, Faith No More, Mew, In Flames, Volbeat, Glasvegas, The Sounds, D'espairsRay, and popular domestic artists including Children of Bodom, HIM, Eppu Normaali, Tehosekoitin played at the festival, including the last live performance by The Crash. In 2010, the festival was celebrating its 40-year anniversary, with popular artists such as Slash and Ozzy Osbourne playing. In 2016, three reports of rape that occurred at the festival had surfaced and an additional two for sexual harassment. These claims are still under investigation by the Finnish police. Line-Ups Ruisrock 1970 Argent ( United Kingdom ), Blue Mink ( United Kingdom ), Colosseum ( UK ), Family ( UK ), Jo Ann Ann Kelly ( United Kingdom ), Daddy Longlegs ( United States ), Burnin 'Red Ivanhoe Denmark ), Flamengo ( Czechoslovakia ), Metro ( Hungary ), Pugh Rogefeldt & Hjärtans Ungar ( Sweden ), Made in Sweden ( Sweden ), Wigwam , President of The Republic , The Charlies , Kalevala , Hasse Walli Eternal , Tommie Mansfield , Jussi Raittinen , Rauli Badding Somerjoki , Tylympi Kohtalo, Konsta Jylhä & Kaustinen's purple balloons. Ruisrock 1971 The Kinks ( United Kingdom ), The Jeff Beck Group ( UK ), Juicy Lucy ( United Kingdom ), Fairport Convention ( UK ), Hardin & York ( UK ), Pete Brown & Piblokto! ( United Kingdom ), Canned Heat ( United States ), Stefan Grossman ( United States ), Niemen Enigmatic ( Poland ), Culpeper's Orchard ( Denmark ), Fläsket Brinner ( Sweden ), Fruit ( Sweden ), Republic of Finland , Pink Fairies President , Tommie Mansfield Group & Jussi Raittinen , Contact, Harvest , Yellow, Faction , Karma , Cumulus , Karelia , Woodoo . Ruisrock 1972 Uriah Heep ( United Kingdom ), Lindisfarne ( United Kingdom ), Osibisa ( United Kingdom ), MC5 ( United States ), Jake Holmes ( United States ), President of the Republic , Carlos Santana. Ruisrock 1973 1974 Nazareth ( United Kingdom ), Procol Harum ( United Kingdom ), Locomotiv GT ( Hungary ), Hörselmat ( Sweden ), Jussi & The Boys Ruisrock 1975 Mahavishnu Orchestra ( United States ), Wishbone Ash ( Great Britain ), Rory Gallagher ( Ireland ), Landslaget ( Sweden ), Hurriganes 1976 The Sensational Alex Harvey Band ( United Kingdom ), Chuck Berry ( United States ), Die Puhdys ( GDR ), Jerry Williams ( Sweden ), Pen Lee & Co , Old Host 1977 John Miles ( United Kingdom ), Thin Lizzy ( Ireland ), Silesian Blues Band ( Poland ), Gasolin ' ( Denmark ), Kebnekësht ( Sweden ), Wigwam 1978 Uriah Heep ( United Kingdom ), Eric Burdon ( United Kingdom ), The Boomtown Rats ( Ireland ), Harpo ( Sweden ), Jukka Tolonen Band , Kaamos, Skorpio 1979 The Clash ( UK ), Graham Parker & The Rumour ( UK ), Steel Pulse ( UK ), Bram Tchaikovsky ( Great Britain ), Pelle Miljoona & 1980 , Oksala & Storm Band 1980 Head: Fabrics, The Tourists (UK), The Selecter (UK), Rockpile (United Kingdom), The Jam (UK) Telmu's Side: Härski Oh, Wrum, Streets, Fancy, Sweet Toe Nails, Trivia: Eppu Normaal had to appear on the main board last but the Jam and Ema Telstar (manager) did not agree to this. Since Eppu Normaali could not be present, the audience was angry and it was the result of a Finnish festival of Finnish festivals. 1981 Noise , Sig , Mistakes , Girlschool , UB40 , Hassisen Kone , Black, King Cop , Hannu Tuovinen Band , Callers , Strutsi, Robin Bonnet . 1982 U2 (Ireland), Steve Gibbons' Band , Au Pairs (UK), Paul Oxley's Unit , Iron Cross , Ile & Diesel , White Lady , Allright Band , Moving Kids , Slow Mojo , Eighth Line 1983 Steve Hackett , Whitesnake (UK), Kid Creole & The Coconuts (USA), Dag Vag (Sweden), Hanoi Rocks , Bogart, J. Karjalainen & Black Glasses, Night , Ramblers, Black Parade, Boxing, Ic-Rock 1984 The Alarm (UK), Ian Dury & The Music Students (UK), Nina Hagen (GER), Peps Blodsband (SWE), Republic (POL), Pasi & Mysiini , YÖ , Soul Brothers , Standing in Vinossa , Artists of the Heel Tower , Damage , Ret Marut , AD , Pepe Le Moko's Casbah Rattle Band , Sweet Toe Nails , Commodity Market , EV 1985 The Cure (UK), The Screaming Blue Messiahs (UK), The National Security Musical Commission , Joan Armatrading (UK), Ulf Lundell (SE), Lloyd Cole & The Commotions (UK), Eppu Normaali , Lapinlahti Birds , Zero Nine , Afroline, Dreadline , Maanam (POL), Brest (GER) 1986 Scooter , Dingo , Juice Leskinen Grand Slam , Redskins , Nils Lofgren , Dr. Outolempi , Dario , Gary Moore (IRL), AD , Smack , The Damned , The Armor Show , Sister Ray , Garbo , Juliet Jones Heart , Bad Sign , Holy Sylvi , Moving Children , The Nomads , Pave Pantteri Band 1987 Pretenders (UK), Public Image Ltd (UK), The Richard Thompson Band (UK), Peer Günt , Melrose , Pepe Le Moko , Hector , Topi Sorsakoski & Agents , Eve , 22 Pistepirkko , Nite Time Jumpers , Four Roses , , Iron Cross , Tuesday 1988 Judge Nurmio & Cold Witnesses , Havana Black , Kruiz (Soviet Union), The Stranglers (UK), The Dream Syndicate (USA), Stone , Clifters , Mamba , Maarit , Aswad (UK), Imperiet 1989 Tanita Tikaram , Georgia Satellites , Nite Time Jumpers , Gringos Locos , Boycott , Santana , Little Feat 1990 Bob Dylan (USA), Soundgarden (USA), Hooters (USA), Midnight Oil (Australia), The Creeps (Sweden), Radios , Juice Leskinen Grand Slam Open , Headshots , Hearthill , Clifters , Marianne Sometimes 1991 Billy Idol (United States), Debbie Harry (United States), Living Color , Elvis Costello , Deee-Lite , Eppu Normal , Third Woman , Ambassadors 1992 Foreign Performers Nirvana (United States), Pearl Jam (United States - gig canceled), Teenage Fanclub (United Kingdom), Bryan Adams , Violent Femmes , Extreme (United States) Finnish Performers Detroit Blues Band , Havana Black , J. Karjalainen with his band , Poverty Stinks , Q.Stone 1993 Faith No More (United States), Jethro Tull (United Kingdom), Shamen (United Kingdom), Utah Saints (USA), Chris Isaak (USA) and Tarot , Xysma , CMX , Union Carbide Productions, 1994 Aerosmith (United States), Pride & Glory (United States) Extreme (USA), Rinneradio, Lowdown Shakin 'Chills, John Hiatt & The Guilty Dogs, Pretenders, Crash Test Dummies, Ambassadors, Sir Elwood's Quiet Colors 1995 Bon Jovi (United States), Black Crowes (United States), The Boo Radleys (United Kingdom), Simple Minds (United Kingdom), The Beautiful South (United Kingdom), Little Steven & The Crown of Thorns (United States), Colosseum ), Nordman (Sweden), Miljoonasade & Seminaarimäe's male singers , Royal Tramps , 22-Pistepirkko , Pelle Miljoona , Night , Undersecretary of State , Stratovarius , YUP , The Wannadies (Sweden), Garbo , Choir Scouts , MA Numminen & Pedro Hietanen , President of the Republic , Francine , Sweetheart , The Refreshments , The 69 Eyes , Russian Love, Heads & Bodies, Retirees , Masks, Timo Kiiskinen, Sakari Kuosmanen , Pepper Ahlqvist HARP & Horns , Costi , Aki Sirkesalo , Absolute Nollapiste , Deep Turtle , Supperheads , The Boots and Plum. 1996 Blur (United Kingdom), Pulp (United Kingdom), ZZ Top (United States), Neil Young & Crazy Horse (USA), Red Hot Chili Peppers (United States), Kent (Sweden), Bunny Wailer (Jamaica), Jackson Browne (United States), Grant Lee Buffalo (United States), The Nightingales (UK), Mikko Kuustonen , Hector , CMX , J. Karjalainen , Sub-Urban Tribe , Tommi West , Waltari , Revolver , Lemonade Mercury , Generators , The Whistle Bait, Riddim Riders, Jing & Jangsters, Ma Baker's Soul Factory, The Whisperer, The Pansies , Circus, The Whistle Bait, The Rammm Riders, The Funky Karate, Pauli Hanhiniemi & Potato Theater, Dave Lindholm & Canpaza Gypsys, Going Public, Zero Nine , Amorphis , , Sick Things International, The Scrapes, Jalla Jalla , Penniless People Of Bulgaria, Cool Sheiks, Going Public and the Giant Family. 1997 David Bowie (UK), Sting (UK), Pet Shop Boys (UK), Nick Cave & Bad Seeds (AUS), Bob Hund (Swe), Apocalyptica, Aikakone, Aki Sirkesalo, Klamydia, Stratovarius, Pedro Heavy Gentlemen, , Lemonator, Vennaskond, Sami Saari, Chefs, Guitar Slingers, Ultra Bra, Rautsi & Peppermints, King Chango, Disgrace, Xysma, Laika & The Cosmonauts, Larry & The Lefthanded, Elevators, Radios, Super, Stringbeans, Wilma JP's, Naamio and Fluff 1998 Björk (ISL), Beastie Boys (USA), Weeping Willows (SWE), Money Mark (USA), The Jesus & Mary Chain, YUP, Ismo Alanko Foundation, Don Huonot, Heartbeat '98: King Sounds, Michael Rose, Freddie McGregor , Rasmus, Lemonade Mercury, Miljoonasade, Candy Automatic, Aknestik, Hybrid Children, The Blaster Master, Absolute Nollapiste, Come Inside, FTK, Thee Ultra Bimboos, Eternal Erection, 4R, Puskaradio, Hevinkelium, Supperheads, East Germany, Lowely Worm, Zen Cafe, Honey B & T-Bones, Four Baritons 1999 Metallica (USA), Massive Attack (UK), Ministry (USA), The Hellacopters (SWE), Catatonia (UK), Blondie (USA), Eva Dahlgren (SWE), Apocalyptica , The 69 Eyes , Tommi Läntinen , J. Karjalainen , Hypnomen , Jussu , Taikapeili , Hedningarna , Sami Saari , Heikki Silvennoinen , Sentenced , Sub-Urban Tribe , Hundred Million Martians , Nylon 66'ers , Huge Dwarf , Five Fifteen & Special Quest Nik Turner , Jolly Jumpers , The Pansies , The Crash , XL & Pekka Pohjola , Ageness , Costi / Koneveljet , dj Alimo , dj Ceebrolistics 2000 Foreign Performers Orizs (UK), Iron Maiden (UK), DAD (DK), Lou Reed (USA), Lee Scratch Perry (JM) Finnish Performers Apulanta , Jonna Tervomaa , Timo Rautiainen & Trio Long Shot , Nightwish , Sir Elwood's Quiet Colors , Ville Pusa , Agents & Jorma Kääriäinen , Absolute Nollapiste , Judge Nurmio & Supreme Court , Wigwam , Pauli Hanhiniemen Potato Theater , Laika & The Cosmonauts , Pelle Miljoona & Rockers , Wilma , Jore Marjaranta , Michael Monroe , Waltari & Angel , Ben's Diapers , Bronze Trophy , Shaman , Sanna Strawberry , Ex-Girl , Maj Karman Beautiful Pictures , Rinneradio , JPP , Lair Lau , Stanislaw , Desert , Lemonator , Fat Bullets 2001 Foreign Performers Backyard Babies (SWE), Hellacopters (SWE) Finnish Performers HIM , Bomfunk MC's , Michael Monroe & Andy McCoy Hanoi Revisited , Stratovarius , Nightwish , Timo Rautiainen & Trio Niskalaukaus , CMX , Ismo Alanko Foundation , The Rasmus , Retirees , Blender , Paleface , Manboy , Apulanta , J. Karjalainen & Bra , Zen Café , YUP , Maija Vilkkumaa , Dingo , Ambassadors , The Flaming Sideburns 2002 Foreign Performers Swan Lee (DEN), Jon Spencer Blues Explosion (USA), Kent (SWE), Weeping Willows (SWE), Bo Kaspers Orchestra Finnish Performers Eppu Normaali , Hanoi Rocks , CMX , Four Roses , Ismo Alanko Foundation , Zen Café , Don Huonot , The 69 Eyes , The Crash , Jonna Tervomaa , The Flaming Sideburns , Scandinavian Music Group , Kerkko Koskinen , Timo Kotipelto , Kemopetrol , Domestic Industry , Captain Ä-ni , Judge Nurmio and Supreme Court of Justice , The Rampage of the Seminars , Boomhauer , Timo Rautiainen & Trio Nudge , Apulanta , Blender , The Rasmus , Anssi Kela , Night (20th Anniversary Assembly) , 22-point circle 2003 Foreign Performers (SWE), Mew (DEN), The Cardigans (SWE), Turbonegro (NOR), Loop (SWE), Manic Street Preachers (UK), The Hellacopters (SWE), God (USA), Danko Jones (CAN) , Flint (UK) Finnish Performers HIM , Don Johnson Big Band , Sleepy Sleepers , Kilim , Negative , Sonata Arctica , Nylon Beat , Kwan , Home Industry , Don Huonot , YUP , The 69 Eyes , Timo Rautiainen & Trio Niskalaukaus , Scandinavian Music Group , The Flaming Sideburns , Stratovarius , Alanko Foundation , Amorphis , Apulanta , CMX , Lordi , Pensioners , Peer Günt , Egotrippi , Popeda , Maija Vilkkumaa , Blender , Lemonator , Night , Agents , Zen Café , Jean S. , Martti Servo & Napander , Daisy , Disgrace , Boomhauer , Sweatmaster , Ylivoima , The Rasmus , Apocalyptica , Hanoi Rocks 2004 Foreign Performers Monster Magnet (USA), Backyard Babies (SWE), Moneybrother (SWE), Weeping Willows (SWE), Stray Cats (USA), Motörhead (UK), Turbonegro (NOR), Hawkwind (UK), Von Bondies Therapy? (UK), José González (SWE) Finnish Performers The Rasmus , Nightwish , Zen Café , Home Industry , Timo Rautiainen & Trio Niskalaukaus , Maija Vilkkumaa , Hanoi Rocks , Tiktak , The 69 Eyes , CMX , Four Roses , Suburban Tribe , Apulanta , The Flaming Sideburns , Nurmio & Alamaailman hammers , Don Johnson Big Band , Jonna Tervomaa , Night , Negative , Blender , Pelle Miljoona 1980 , Soul Captain Band , Manboy , Kemopetrol , Viikate , Mokoma , Jukka Poika & Jenkkarekka , Peer Günt , Scandinavian Music Group , Irina , Diablo , Wojciech , Sweatmaster 2005 Foreign Performers Rammstein (Germany), Fantômas (United States), Teenage Fanclub (United Kingdom), Within Temptation (The Netherlands), The Hives (Sweden), The Ark (Sweden), Hellacopters (Sweden), Flogging Molly (USA), The Soundtrack Of Our Lives (Sweden), Paradise Lost (United Kingdom) Finnish Performers Zen Café , HIM , CMX , Sentenced , Hanoi Rocks , Maija Vilkkumaa , Children of Bodom , Turmion Midwives , Stam1na , YUP , Home Industry , Ismo Alanko Foundation , The 69 Eyes , Sonata Arctica , Disco Ensemble , Damn Seagulls , Judge Nurmio , Poems of the Fall , Mokoma , Teräsbetoni , Negative , 22-Pistepirkko , Sir Elwood's silent colors , Flame , Husky Rescue , Soul Tattoo , Apulanta , Suo kuokka and Jussi plays The Beach Boys, Indica , Quintessence , Maj Karma , Peer Günt , Jukka Poika and Jenkkarekka . 2006 Foreign Performers Tool (United States), Mew (Denmark), Morrissey (United Kingdom), New York Dolls (United States), Editors (United Kingdom), Mogwai (United Kingdom), Flogging Molly (Ireland / United States), The Cardigans Babies (Sweden), The Sounds (Sweden), Oomph! (Germany), The Bellrays (United States), Danko Jones (Canada), Saxon (United Kingdom), Opeth (Sweden), Soilwork (Sweden), The Gathering (Netherlands), Kashmir (Denmark), Phoenix (France), Gogol Bordello (United States), Finnish Performers Hanoi Rocks , Ismo Alanko Foundation , PMMP , The 69 Eyes , Timo Rautiainen , CMX , Negative , Suburban Tribe , Tiktak , Sonata Arctica , Scandinavian Music Group , Don Johnson Big Band , Diablo , Lordi , Mokoma , I Walk , The Shadows Of The Fall , The Shame , I Walk , Stam1na , Von Hertzen Brothers , Lapko , YUP , The Crash , Nicole Willis & The Soul Investigators , Apulanta , 22 Pistepirkko , Jukka Poika & Jenkkarekka the Line , Mirror of Madness 2007 Foreign Performers Leningrad , The Magic Numbers , The Hangover , The Way Back , The Way Back , The Way Back , The Way Back , The Way Back , Thor , Mando Diao , Marillion , Mastodon , Pain , The Pipettes , Roky Erickson & The Explosives, Sahara Hotnights , Sonic Syndicate Finnish Performers Amorphis , Apulanta , Children Of Bodom , CMX , The Crash , Damn Seagulls , Dead By Gun , Disco Ensemble , Don Johnson Big Band , Egotrippi , Finntroll , Flaming Sideburns , Hanoi Rocks , Husky Rescue , Irina , Ismo Alanko Teholla , Karjalainen and Lännen-Jukka , Jonna Tervomaa , Kotiteollisuus , Lapko , Lauri Tähkä & Elonkerjuu, Magenta Skycode , Mai Karma , Mokoma , Luumäet , PMMP , Poems of The Fall , Poisonblack , The Rasmus , Rubik , , Sonata Arctica , Stam1na , Sturm und Drang , Sunrise Avenue , Sweatmaster , Timo Rautiainen , Turisas , The Valkyrians , Von Hertzen Brothers , Zen Cafe Tribute Bands The Bluestation plays Hurriganes, Dirty Deeds Indeed plays Bon Scott's AC / DC, Firenote plays Yngwie Malmsteen, Guns'N Roses tribute, Helvet Underground plays Velvet Underground & Nico, Khashoggi's Ship plays Queen, Lapping Tongue plays Rolling Stones, Pink Floyd , Revolution Calling plays Queensryche, The Slaytanics plays Slayer, Whiteshake plays Whitesnake 2008 Foreign Performers Anna Murphy , The National , Opeth , Porcupine Tree , Primal Scream , Raised Fist , Jennifer Lopez , Jennifer Lopez, Finnish Performers Hanoi Rocks , Amorphis , Apocalyptica , Apulanta , CMX , Disco Ensemble , Downstairs , Ensiferum , 22 Pistepirkko , Lord Ylppö & People , HIM , Ismo Alanko Teho , I Walk the Line , Jonna Tervomaa , Kari Peitsamo Scooter , Lapko , Elonkerjuu , Nightwish , Poets of the Fall , Scandinavian Music Group , Sonata Arctica , Stam1na , Teräsbetoni , The 69 Eyes , Turisas , Von Hertzen Brothers , YUP , Olavi Uusivirta 2009 Foreign Performers On Friday: Slipknot , Disturbed , Neurosis , The Wildhearts , DJ Starscream , Deathstars , Dead By April , Pilgrimz On Saturday: Mew , The Living End , The Sounds , Glasvegas , In Flames , Ladytron On Sunday: Faith No More , !!! , Volbeat , Gogol Bordello , First Aid Kit , Calexico , The Gaslight Anthem Finnish Performers Friday: Maj Karma , Children of Bodom , Mokoma , Stone , Viikate , Magenta Skycode , Callisto Saturday: Home Industry , Mixer , Egotrippi , CMX , Disco Ensemble , Eppu Normaali , Don Johnson Big Band , Scandinavian Music Group , Maija Vilkkumaa , Asa & Jätkäjätkät , Rubik , Stella , The Capital Beat , Le Corps Mince De Françoise , Regina , Pintandwefall On Sunday: Amorphis , The Crash , Dark Side Cowboys , Seoul Captain Band , Ismo Alanko Line , Stratovarius , Röyhkä and Rättö and Lehtisalo , Risto , Husky Rescue , Joensuu 1685 , Anna Wood 2010 Foreign performers Amon Amarth , Anti-Flag , Arch Enemy , Baroness , Belle & Sebastian , Billy Talent , Canned Heat , Darya & Månskensorkestern , Flogging Molly , Florence and the Machine , Frank Turner , Ginger Ninja , Midlake , NOFX , Ozzy Osbourne , the Prince of Assyria , Regina Spektor , Rise Against , Slash , The Ark , The Baseballs, The Sonics , The Sounds , The Specials Finnish performers Amorphis , Chisu , Disco Ensemble , Don McLean , Finntroll , Three Days Grace , Irina , Ismo Alanko & Power Department , Jaakko & Jay , Jätkäjätkät , Jenni Vartiainen , Joensuu 1685 , Kaikukasti , Kotipelto , Lapko , Corrs , Maija Vilkkumaa , Manna , Michael Monroe , Mokoma , Negative , PMMP , Poets of the Fall , the Popes , Saints Tepot , Reckless Love , Samuli Putro , Grouch , Sonata Arctica , Stam1na , Tarot , Turisas , Vesa-Matti Loiri , Grim , Villa Nah 2011 Foreign performers Anna Calvi , Bob Hund , Bring Me the Horizon , Bullet for My Valentine , Carpark North , Elbow , Fleet Foxes , Hurts , Isobel Campbell & Mark Lanegan , Manu Chao , Nekromantix , Paramore , Primus , Robyn , Sabaton , The National , The Prodigy Finnish performers Amorphis , Apulanta , Circle , Die Happy , Jare & Villegalle , Jätkäjätkät , Jenni Vartiainen , Jukka Poika & Sound Explosion Band , Kaija Koo , Kotipelto , Lama , Magenta Skycode , Michael Monroe , Paleface , the Paris spring , Pelle Million , Pertti Kurikan Name Events , PMMP , Raappana & Sound Explosion Band , Rubik , Grouch , Stam1na , Sweatmaster , The Capital Beat , Judge Jules , Uusi Fantasia , Von Hertzen Brothers 2012 Foreign performers Bloc Party , Ewert And The Two Dragons , Flogging Molly , Jimmy Cliff , Metronomy , Moon Face , Mustasch , Pulp , Refused , Rival Sons , Sinai , Snoop Dogg , Suicidal Tendencies , The Cardigans , The Mars Volta , Two Door Cinema Club , Veronica Maggio , Santigold and Yeasayer Finnish performers Amorphis , Antero Lindgren , Apocalyptica , Apulanta , Black Twig , Burning Hearts , Chisu , Disco Ensemble , Scooter , GG Caravan , Three Days Grace , Huoratron , Jukka Poika & Sound Explosion Band , Kauko Röyhkä & Bitch , The King Idea , Lapko , Michael Monroe , Nightwish , Pliable Rat , Olavi Uusivirta , Paris Spring , Pasa , PMMP , Robin , Grouch , Stam1na , Stockers! , The Rasmus and Von Hertzen Brothers 2013 Foreign performers Pet Shop Boys , Knife Party , Hurts , Biffy Clyro , Editors , Crystal Castles , Macklemore & Ryan Lewis , Gary Clark Jr. , Little Boots , Graveyard , Jessie Ware , At The Gates , Band of Horses , The Sounds , Dizzee Rascal , Soilwork , La Roux , Charli xCX , Nicole Willis & The Seoul Investigators , Erykah Badu , Håkan Hellström Finnish performers Alice Airbuzz , Amorphis , Anna Wood , Black Lizard , Cheek , CMX , Disco Ensemble , Eevil Stöö , French Films , Haloo Helsinki! , Too bad , Heavyweight , HIM , Huoratron , Ismo Alanko , J. Karjalainen , Jätkäjätkät , Kaija Koo , Karri Dog , Kerkko Koskinen Collectively , Kivesveto Go Go , Kotipelto , Michael Monroe , Me and Ville Ahonen , Pliable Rat ft. SMC Lähiörotat , Head Kii , Pertti Kurikan Name Events , PMMP , Raappana , Ricky-Tick Big Band & Public Word , Rico Tubs , Ruger Hauer , Samae Koskisen replaced by Pharmaceutical , Samuli Putro , Satellite Stories , Sin Cos Tan , Stam1na , Teflon Brothers , Tiiu Helinä , Von Hertzen Brothers , Xysma 2014 Foreign performers David Guetta , The Offspring , Bastille , Caribou , Example , Mando Diao , Lily Allen , Veronica Maggio , Studio Killers , Wiz Khalifa , Phoenix , Suede , First Aid Kit , Tame Impala , You Me at Six , Icona Pop , The 1975 , The Future Islands Finnish performers The Local Band , Children of Bodom , Cheek , Sanni , Erin , Paris Spring , Stone , Olavi Uusivirta , Tuomo , Death Hawks , St. Petersburg spectacle , Santa Cruz , Lost Society , Jenni Vartiainen , J. Karjalainen , Michael Monroe , Popes , Haloo Helsinki ! , Samuli Putro , Stam1na , Ruudolf , Karri Dog , Black Barbarian and Aksim , Stig , Anna Abreu , JVG , Die Happy , Iisa , Walrus Cigar , Roope Salminen and Dogs , Tavastia Saturday Disco , Timo Lassy Band , DJ Polar Seoul rapshow , Vesa-Matti Loiri , The third woman , Gazelles , Grouch , Jukka Son , Jonna Tervomaa , Robin , Lieminen , The 5th of April , Risto , Pepe Willberg and Saimaa 2015 Foreign performers Axwell Λ Ingrosso , Ellie Goulding , Disclosure , Pharrell Williams , A $ AP Rocky , Foals , mastodon , Mew , Ola Salo , public enemy , Studio Killers , Veronica Maggio , Backyard Babies , Echosmith , G-Eazy , Marina and the Diamonds , Galantis , Of Monsters and Men Finnish performers Amorphis , Apulanta , CMX , Disco Ensemble , Don McLean , Elastic , Haloo Helsinki! , Jenni Vartiainen , Kaija Koo , Kingston Wall FreakOut! , Michael Monroe , Mokoma , Paris Spring , Samuli Edelmann , Von Hertzen Brothers , Brain Drain & DJ Kridlokk & Tuuttimörkö , All Eyes On Us , Anssi Kela , Antti Tuisku , Monkey , Atomirotta , Aurora , Eva & Manu , Grave Pleasure , Jaakko Aukusti , JVG , Kasmir , Lapko , Lenno , Lemmen Kätyrit , Unbeatable (Solon, Kosola & Dj X-man), Olavi Uusivirta , Paper T , Pertti Kurikan observances , Darkness , Reino Nordin (Bongo Rock & The Rhinos), Roope Salminen & Dogs , Ruudolf & Karri Dog & Särre , Sanni , Santa Cruz , Satellite Stories , SMC Lähiörotat , So Damn Tuff , Tavastia Saturday Disco DJ's, Teletext 666 , Tiisu , Drip-T , Versaille 2016 Foreign performers Jack Ü , DAD , Major Lazer , Macklemore & Ryan Lewis , Icona Pop , Rudimental , Air , Patti Smith , Lukas Graham , Moe , Nothing But Thieves , Seinabo Sey , Years & Years , Vince Staples Finnish performers Anna Abreu , Anna Wood , Antti Tuisku , Apocalyptica , Apulanta , Awake Again , Cheek , Chisu , Diablo , Eevil Stöö , Ellinoora , Huoratron , Ismo Alanko , J. Karjalainen , JVG , Meat storm , Maija Vilkkumaa , Maj Karma , Michael Monroe , Michael Gabriel , Mira Luoti , Mirel Wagner , Olavi Uusivirta , Paper T , Ricky-Tick Big Band & Public word , Robin , Ronya , Roope Salminen & Dogs , Ruger Hauer feat. Regina , Saimaa , Sanni , Santa Cruz , Grouch , Stam1na , Stig , Teflon Brothers , Tiisu , Tommy Lindgren Metropolis , Underground Rock Orchestra , Vesala , View 2017 Foreign performers Bastille , Charli XCX , DJ Snake , Galantis , Goldlink , Jens Lekman Kygo , Mac Miller , Martin Garrix , Milky Chance , Paramore , Sean Paul , Stormzy , Tove Lo , Travis Scott , Tyga , Zara Larsson , Lil Uzi Vert Finnish performers Aksim and Chocolate , Alex Mattson , Alma , Anssi Kela , Antti Tuisku , Aurora , Avacia , CMX , Dallas Kalevala , Darude , Disco Ensemble , DREAM , Elias Gould , Ellinoora , Evelina , Gazelles , Gettomasa , Haloo Helsinki! , Isac Elliot , Jenni Vartiainen , Jeremy Folderol , JVG , KC / MD Mafia , Kaija Koo , Kasmir , deer hunters , Kingfish, Diisoni & Pastoripike , Kirosäe , The homeless , Kube , Meat Storm Sound System , slop Klemetti , Mc Taakibörsta , Michael Monroe , Mikael Gabriel , Nikken Ankara , Paris Spring , Pete Parkkonen , Darkness , Popes , Prophets , Reino Nordin , Roope Salminen & Dogs , Conspiracy Sanni , Satellite Stories , SONNY , Teflon Brothers , The Holy , Tiisu , drip T , Töölön agile , Ultra , Ursus factory , Vesala , Vesta